A Light in the Dark
by DasRebell
Summary: One Shot: Alice persues Jasper and confronts him for the first time.


**A/N: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does.**

I took one step, then another; pushing myself onward through the deep woods. The damp forest surrounded me, smothering me in it's grasp. The trail was growing harder and harder to pass. Briars reached out and grabbed me when I least expected it, but I forced myself onward. He'd disappeared this way, and now I wanted to find him. I couldhave ran, but my senses would not have been as alert. I needed to find him before he killed again. I needed to find him, before I lost him. His scent in my nose, his face in my mind. I tried to read where he was, I tried to find him in my head, but he was not there. His actions would not come to me. The woods were like all I remembered from my past life: darkness. I wasn't afraid of much, but being trapped, and in the dark was one thing I did not at all feel comfortable with; I didn't want to repeat my old life. Through the darkness I just wanted to find him. Something was drawing me to him, pulling me to him. The glimpses from before had brought me here, so why had they disappeared. I ran then, the scent leading me. I had to find him I needed to know who he was. I stumbled into a clearing and a strange calm floated over me. He was there on the opposite end of the clearing, looking directly at me. I stopped short, and stared.  
"Who are you?" He demanded, blonde hair falling into his face.  
I stared at him for a minute; his eyes were red. "I'm Alice Cullen."

He looked at me for a few moments and took a few strides towards me. He towered over my short frame as he looked down at me. "I'm Jasper." The red in his eyes caught the moonlight and looked even more ghostly. "What do you want from me? Why are you following me?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "I was lead here, by visions, they kept coming and coming, until I had to come, I couldn't stop it, something in me told me I needed to find you."

He stepped back. I stepped closer. "Please…"

"What?"  
"Come with me, we can help you, my family, you're wild, you're killing too much. We can help."  
"How can you help me?" He asked. His voice was soft though, not angry, but not in a persuaded way.

"We.." I paused thing about how ridiculous this was going to sound. "We don't feed off of humans. Our leader, Carlisle, is a doctor and he's too." I paused searching for the word. "connected to humans, I guess you could say, he tries to help them."  
"So what do you feed off of?"  
"Animals."

Jasper starred at me for a moment, he was kind I could tell. "Why? Why did you come for me?"  
"There's something about you." I said quietly looking at the ground for a second, then looking up at him with what must have been a look similar to that a look a child would give to her mother when hoping for something grand. He laughed at me.

"I won't be able to control the thirst, I have no self control Alice, not an ounce."

"You'll learn it!" I said happily. I saw him lean away from me after my outburst. I was smiling. He took a step closer and took my hand.

"And what if I don't?" He asked in a whisper. "What if I kill, and kill and kill, and no one can tame me?"  
"I'll help you, I'll stay with you, I'll try to fix it." I said. I wanted him to stay, I wanted to be with him. I felt complete with him, like he was meant to be there. He sighed.

"Why do you want to do this?"

"Don't you feel it?" I asked. He looked puzzled. "The connection. This undeniable feeling of not wanting to let go."

He looked at me more, studying me, no doubt looking over my spiky hair, and short stature. Then slowly he nodded. I grinned and bounced up and down once. Then I stopped seeing the look on his face.  
"You'll come?"

He thought about it for what seemed like an eternity. "Yes, but don't count on my staying."

I didn't nod, I didn't do anything, I just pulled him away from the clearing.

"Lets go home." I said. He smiled, and was silent as we walked back through the woods. I looked up at him, hoping that maybe I'd found the light in all of the darkness that surrounded me. Maybe I'd found something to light my way. Maybe Jasper was my light in the dark.


End file.
